


Caribou

by Artisticnincompoop



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Add more as i go, Amputation, Anal Sex, Blood, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Mutilation, Oral Sex, duh - Freeform, if you look closely there are stupid puns, phantom limb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisticnincompoop/pseuds/Artisticnincompoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of season three. Plain and simple murder husbands doing bad things to other people and each other, eventual happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erosion

**Author's Note:**

> I just started school again so updates may be missed sometimes, but I'm aiming for a three page upload at least once a week. Enjoy fellow fannibals! Find me on tumblr, http://hellahaldir.tumblr.com/
> 
> Erosion, noun  
> The process of eroding or being eroded by wind, water, or other natural agents.
> 
> Chapter song, The Heavy- "Be mine"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtDbFPHQI44

 

Waking up didn’t feel so much like waking up as much as it did feel like taking in a first breath of air after birth. When Will tried to open his eyes all he could see were faded light impressions dancing around him with an eerie ease, covering the black solid shapes further away with confusion. None of this mattered very shortly after it had been realised because the pain began to register. 

 

After that everything else dimmed in the back of his mind like a light fading, slowly moving to the back caverns of his mind as the pain overtook everything else. For what felt like hours he tried to suppress the pain, even just let his mind sleep as the pain began to throb inside his head. But something had moved under him, causing his world of pain to shift in an unpleasant manner. When the movement stopped he had enough clarity to know it was Hannibal.

 

As if on cue Hannibal's warm hands returned to him and began to lift him up. Will could feel the sand clinging to his skin, some of it fell off as Hannibal lifted him. It was a good distraction from the pain for a moment. Hannibal had him settled in his arms and they began moving forward, a cold ocean breeze at their backs. Slowly Will attempt to open his eyes once more, the lights were gone, but in it’s place a lingering blackness. He could at least identify the outline of Hannibals face staring ahead of them. Hannibal's’ mouth hung open gasping for air, hair plastered to his forehead in a wet mixture of sea water and sweat.

 

“Han-” Will coughed the name stuck in his throat with a sharp jab. The sea had left an unpleasant salty mixture in his lungs. Hannibal's eyes immediately looked down to the man in his arms.

 

“Close your eyes Will.” Hannibal responded his voice deep and resounding to Will as he pressed his ear closer to Hannibal’s chest. 

 

Hannibal felt himself smile as Will’s eyes shut slowly and his breathing gently evened out. He began to walk forward once again, he had a plan, he had three years of plans but his mind was a whirlwind of chaos. Will had been the cause of the havoc. Never had he thought, he had dreamed, but never did he think the moment would come for them. Much like the cliff was, their relationship had been a strong unyielding force only time could erode. The waves gradually washing away all that had been left between them. Then they had fallen, become one with the waves and each other giving into a fate they both knew they belonged to.

 

It took sometime but he found a car. He placed Will in the passenger, only causing a minor stir from the unconscious man. Before climbing into the driver's seat he took a moment to lean on the side of the car letting his arms rest from the weight he had been carrying. For one glimpse of a second he imagined how easy it would be to close his eyes and drop slowly to the pavement where he could rest.

 

They both needed medical attention badly, and for the next few hours he took a road knowing where he could find a closed clinic.

 

When Will woke the sky was still dark and he was inside a car. It was parked outside of some sort of day clinic. His heart beat began to race in his chest when Hannibal was not sitting beside him. Quickly his mind rationalized he had gone inside for supplies. Will considered if he should go in to help but when he tried to sit up a yell of pain escaped his own lips without accord. His left hand quickly went to cover the deep cut somehow thinking the pressure would help with the pain. In less than a minute Hannibal was opening the door opposite him. 

 

“Will?”

 

“Sorry, do you need help?” Will asked through the pain, his brows clenched together in discomfort as he moved his hand away from the cut. 

 

“No, but you can start cleaning your injuries while I look for a place for us to rest.” Hannibal responded climbing into the car and handing Will a box of supplies he had acquired. Will nodded and took the box placing it into his lap as he began to unbutton his damp shirt. He saw Hannibal glimpse at the red covered skin of his chest. 

 

“We need to get out of these clothes.” Will murmured struggling to get out of his own shirt. When he had succeeded Hannibal smiled. Will laughed grabbing a cloth from the box. 

 

“You were enjoying that weren't you?” Will asked hissing slightly when the medical wipe touched the first cut. 

 

“Perhaps more than you would approve.” Hannibal agreed moving the car into drive. “But I need to get us somewhere before you can laugh at my struggles to remove clothes.” Hannibal was about to back the car out when Will put his hand down on the shift stick clicking it back into park.

 

“I know a place where we can go for now.” Will put the cloth down, and if at all possible become more pale with each passing second. Hannibal thought maybe it was his poor attempt to remove his shirt that had caused Will to lose even more blood. But when Will’s mouth began to move with silent words he could not quite string together Hannibal knew there was more he wanted to say. 

 

“We don’t need to discuss anything right now.” Hannibal assured, taking Will’s hand and gently placing it back onto Will’s lap so he could reach for the shift again. Will stopped him once more, his throat swallowing something down as he looked Hannibal in the eyes briefly.

 

“I wanted, want to try something.” Will sat up with a groan and Hannibal’s hand instantly moved to Will’s face cradling the wounded skin in his hand. 

 

“Will-” Hannibal stopped in his tracks when Will began to lean closer his eyes focused in on Hannibals face. Will’s heart was racing to the point it was the only thing he could hear, he knew Hannibal’s had to be too as he pressed their lips together gently. It was softer than Will had expected. Hannibal leaned closer his hand slipping into Will’s hair trying to find some sort of balance for himself as Will parted his lips just ever so slightly. Hannibal gasped into Will’s parted mouth his tongue tracing Hannibal's for a sliver of a second before his lips softly closed again pushing with a force only minutely harder than before.

 

It was not much, as far as kissing is concerned just a gentle slide of lips against lips and Hannibal thought he might lose his mind. He had both his hands on Will now, one still in his hair the other lightly tracing down his arm and into his hand. When Will softly moaned, so quietly no one but Hannibal will ever have heard the sound in all the universe not even an ant crawling outside the car window, Hannibal gripped tighter. He thought in that moment Will had won, won him and everything he could possibly give, because Will could take whatever he needed or desired from Hannibal and he would give it to him happily.

 

All to soon for Hannibal’s taste Will pulled away breath coming out of his mouth once again uneven and short. Will sat back closing his eyes and lifting his head up to the roof of the car, Bedelia’s words echoing in his mind. He looked back over to Hannibal with a relieved sort of smile and satisfied puff of air before he reached back into the supply box for bandages.

 

“So where did you have in mind?” Hannibal asked taking probably a little too long to collect himself after that. Will looked up from his hands to Hannibal lifting a brow before answering. 

 

“Reba McClane is in the hospital.”


	2. Patroclus & Achilles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much in this chapter beside talking about gooey emotions and feelings stuff.

When Will had finished covering his injuries to the best of his abilities he insisted Hannibal pull over so they could at least clean the gun shot in Hannibal's stomach. Hannibal looked over to Will cleaning his wound gently, or as gently as Will could manage. If it was for his own mental state or Will’s he tried to hold back the hisses of pain at the careful touches. 

 

“You’ve lost a lot of blood.” Will stated his eyes glancing up from the injury to Hannibal’s eyes. 

 

“I have done worse, I will survive.” Hannibal smiled looking at the color slowly coming back to Will’s cheeks. “You as well.” Will laughed at the addition. 

 

“I think you should let me drive.” Will requested folding Hannibal’s shirt further up his chest before reaching for a bandage. Will’s fingers lingered on his skin longer than necessary. Hannibal pondered if the action was conscious or not.

 

“We’ll have to get rid of the car before we reach the house.” Hannibal suggested unsure if Will had considered this. 

 

“We still have an hour at least, when we get closer I’ll find somewhere to hide it.” Will nodded, his hands moving counterclockwise to wrap the bandage securely around Hannibal’s middle. When the task of moving Hannibal into the passenger side had been completed Will gripped onto the wheel tightly, focusing only on the road ahead of them. 

 

Driving never felt so satisfying, it very well might of been the distraction from the pain as much as it was a distraction from his own thoughts. Lights gleamed far off in the hazy early morning sky illuminating the world with a soft red glow. Eventually the light faded as the area he drove through became more residential. Like most good things in Will’s life the distraction did not last.

 

The highway they were on had been condensed to a single lane. There was at least five miles of traffic ahead of them to slowly roll through. There was some type of road construction causing the cluster of cars. Loud clanking noises and the hum of cars filled the spaces around them. One of the vehicles blinked a bright orange into the car bathing both Will and Hannibal in its light. Will looked over to the illuminated man beside him quietly sleeping his head resting on his own shoulder in an uncomfortable looking manner. Will imagined it was a light sleep, should he want to wake him all he need do is cough a bit too loudly.

 

Will’s feeling for Hannibal had left him broken before, his trust as well. He couldn’t say if they could ever truly trust one another, beside trusting them to be their own. His confusion he thought now stemmed from Bedelia. Everything she had accused of himself, and his feelings towards Hannibal he knew was right. His confusion however was the unnerving fact that he felt no change, there was no adjustment to make, no feelings he had not yet felt. They were simply things he had not registered correctly.

 

A car horn sounded behind him, he snapped from the lure of his thoughts and refocused on the road. Will pulled off the highway shortly afterwards finding a quiet park to dump the car. Will had to put his damp cold shirt back on before he got out. Hannibal was moving slowly as he exited the car, passing the supply box off to Will when it became clear he was in worse shape. Reba’s apartment was about a half an hour walk, or Will assumed it would be, from the park. While the wind around them itself was cold it did manage to dry them both off completely. If Reba had a dryer Will thought they should take advantage of its warming qualities. 

 

Half way through their walk to the apartment of Reba McClane Will thought he had been too cauious. He was exhausted, and Hannibal had abandoned his pride, heavily leaning on Will as they moved. All thoughts of warm clothes or soothing showers had been left behind them forty minutes ago. It took Hannibal no time at all to pick the lock when they arrived, an onlooker would think he had the key in his hand. Will would say he was impressed but words escaped him in his exhaustion. The apartment was small and dark, the air was still because no one had been there in several days.

 

“I’ll take the couch.” Hannibal said moving across the small living room space to what could only be assumed was a closest. Will considered for a moment sleeping on Reba’s bed but instantly decided against it. Hannibal had taken out a bed sheet and threw it over the couch before handing another to Will. Will took it and placed it onto the floor directly next to the couch. Hannibal laid down on the couch his gunshot wound elevated and facing Will who sat up next to the couch watching as Hannibal positioned himself. 

 

“When we wake, we’ll need to clean the wounds more thoroughly.” Hannibal muttered under his breath, moving a strand of Will’s hair out of his face. Will nodded in agreement pulling a blanket over Hannibal. 

 

“We can’t stay here long, Reba is going to leave the hospital soon.” Will rested his head on the couch as Hannibal ran his fingers through his hair delicately. 

 

“I have plans to leave tomorrow.” Hannibal responded closing his eyes as Will’s hand stopped his fingers from roaming the forest of Will’s hair. Will clasped their hands together his thumb making small circles on Hannibal’s skin. “I will keep us safe Will.” Hannibal added on the brink of sleep once more. 

 

“I’ve never seen myself so clearly.” Will whispered into the fabric of the couch. “...And you just as clearly.” 

 

“Now that we are bared for each other what will you do?” Hannibal asked his eyes reopening to watch Will’s head lift up from the couch to look at him. 

 

“I will never go back, not with what I understand now. Knowing that your clarity only truly comes with my own.” Hannibal smiled at the words his fingers tightening around Will’s.

 

“You were left with a missing part just as I was, let me fill that space as you fill mine.” Hannibal closed his eyes again when Will put his head back down. 

 

When Will woke up the hand that had been holding his throughout what had remained of the night was gone. All of his injuries had become a throbbing ache of heat. The stab on his face was especially nauseating. He heard the faint sound of water running and followed the noise after he managed to lift himself from the floor. The door to the bathroom remained slightly open so he pushed it forwards slowly to reveal Hannibal standing in front of a mirror addressing the gunshot with some sort of ointment. 

 

“You need to clean your injuries, after I will treat them and stitch anything that might need it.” Hannibal stated turning himself around and attempting to clean his exit wound. Will stepped forward taking the ointment from Hannibal. 

 

“Let me help you.” Will asked sitting down on the bathtub’s rim as Hannibal turned to Will’s angle.

 

“Patroclus’s empathy turned him into Achilles.” Hannibal hummed glancing back at Will. 

 

“If we are exchanging roles which of us would be victorious?” Will played along almost finished. 

 

“We will find out when we once again join the battle.” Hannibal looked back around to the open door of the bathroom. A shadow passed over the living room from the front window before the sound of a key clicking into place echoed through the tile walls of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song- Basstille 'Flaws'
> 
> Patroclus&Achilles,  
> The relationship between Achilles and Patroclus is a key element of the myths associated with the Trojan War. Its exact nature has been a subject of dispute in both the classical period and modern times. In the Iliad, the two heroes have a deep and meaningful friendship


	3. Montrachet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Life and what not, you know. Also I don't think I mentioned this is un-beted so sorry for any mistakes. But um enjoy! Um also I couldn't remember Hannibal and Francis talking about Reba being blind so I made it into a cheap joke. If they did sorry. I've only been able to watch S3 once :/  
> Tumblr- http://hellahaldir.tumblr.com/  
> Chapter song- Cage the Elephant "Telescope"  
> Montrachet-a white wine produced in the Montrachet region of France.

Will couldn’t be less surprised. His, and now Hannibal’s fortune had not always been the best. However this turn of events left him with a curious question. Hannibal stood eerily still by his side watching Will watch him. Just a second more and Hannibal stepped inside the bath pulling the curtains closed behind him. It would be funny later Will mused watching the stoic face of Doctor Hannibal Lecter disappear behind a shower curtain, hiding. Right now however it was exactly what he had hoped for. Hannibal psychologically just handed him the reins. His three years in prison must have cleared his mind on the reckless killing he had been acting out on in Italy. 

Will had no more time to think as he heard Reba’s voice calling out from the living room. 

“Hello? Is that you Tiffany? I told you I’d have next month's rent tomorrow, I couldn’t stop by after they released me.” Reba slowly moved through the living room pausing when she heard no response. “Who is here?” She yelled hearing the bathroom door creak slightly as Will pushed it closed with his finger. She walked forward into the bathroom and Will immediately slammed her between the door and the wall knocking her unconscious in seconds. Hannibal re opened the shower curtains stepping out of the tub before he moved back towards Will and now a silent Reba. 

“ Did she see you?” Hannibal asked looking down at the woman between their feet. Will smiled releasing a little laugh as he bent down to pick her up. 

“We don’t have to worry about that.” Will replied gruffly, walking out of the bathroom and moving to the couch. Hannibal smiled following after him watching with a curious gaze. “I’m not going to kill her Hannibal.” Will added placing her on the couch gently. 

“Of course not, but we need make our exit now.” Hannibal said moving to collect their box of supplies and the sheets they had slept on. 

“Where are we going?” Will asked looking up to Hannibal who placed the box down taking hold of the phone on the table. Hannibal looked over to Will at the words his eyes gleaming just a bit brighter shoulders straight back and an upward tilt to his lip. Will didn’t need an answer after that. If there was one thing, person, they shared interest in it was her. 

Someone must have picked up the call on the other end because Hannibal turned his gaze away again, he remained silent for a few more seconds before he responded. 

“le deuxième parc.” Hannibal nodded at the response on the other end as the voice murmured in his ear. Will found he had not looked away from Hannibal and instead moved to grab the box on the table while Hannibal ended the call. 

“I hope you don’t mind another walk.” Hannibal spoke opening the front door for Will. Will internalized his discomfort and followed Hannibal out. They had daylight on their backs as they walked so Hannibal chose to walk alleyways and side streets for two hours, something Will assumed was unnecessary if they could've just waited until night. When they reached a park Hannibal had them sit at a bench, his eyes focused on the parking lot a good distance away. 

Will felt tired and hungry, something he was sure Hannibal could sense and felt himself as well. Together they sat for a while both quietly ignoring their aching bones waiting for whatever it was Hannibal had planned. Will gave into his urge after about thirty minutes of nothing but silent debate, shifting so he leaned against Hannibal, resting his head on the older man’s shoulder. Hannibal happily allowed the connection his eyes only shifting off his focus for a moment to glance at the head of curls pressed against him. It wasn’t much longer until Hannibal saw the dark sleek car pulling into the parking lot.

Hannibal stood up taking Will's arm and linking them together as they approached the car. The front window rolled down slightly and Hannibal handed the driver something Will could not see. The man nodded before rolling the window back up and unlocking the car doors. Hannibal opened the back drivers side door to let Will slide in. Hannibal closed the door gently and moved to the other side to join Will in the back seat. 

“The house first or…” The man spoke at last a heavy french accent clouding his pronunciation. 

“The address I gave you please.” Hannibal replied looking over to Will who realized Hannibal and the man were speaking in English for him. Will blushed at the sentiment looking away from Hannibals hungry gaze, peering instead out the window.Hannibal continued to watch Will, a growing flutter in his chest as the car got nearer to their destination. Will knew what exactly Hannibal had in mind, had been on his mind among a myriad of other things. Yet here he was sitting next to him going blindly into the unknown of their joined future with a smile and a beautiful blush. Will’s knack for surprising Hannibal made him the one thing he could from now until the day he died say he desired. It had started like a low toned aria faint to hear and easily dismissed, something to be admired in passing when he remembered to listen. Slowly the music arched the notes entwining them together pulling Hannibal and Will closer as the music became a dark threatening gloom. Through the darkness they broke, a high note sending vibrations through their bones until it evened once more into a never ending clash of beauty and fear. Now instead of feeling that fear to one another they could face it by the others side, or become it. 

“Here?” The driver spoke stopping the car at a corner on a peaceful street. Hannibal looked up to his curt former patient before he opened the door. 

“Be back in the morning.” Hannibal said moving to the drivers side to speak through the open window. Will stepped out of the car cautiously looking around them. Hannibal was now speaking quickly and in their drivers native language, smiling before he stepped away from the car. Their driver took off and Hannibal joined Will on the side walk, slowly walking to the house. Hannibal paused at the front door turning to look at Will before he spoke. “Wait over there. You’ll know when to join me.” Hannibal proceeded to pick the lock and walk inside. Will waited until he heard the sound of the lock clicking back into place before he moved to where Hannibal had motioned. 

 

It was quite some time and fairly chilly as Will waited. But the lapse in the action left him to his own thoughts. For once that didn’t bother him so much, the freedom he felt thinking over his actions and inactions left him feeling light. As with all things now those thoughts lead him to Hannibal. Hannibal standing in Rebas’ home, the sunlight basking in his glory as he gazed at Will, the stirring in his own stomach at the memory alone. Will grew tired of waiting, eventually. He stood checking his pants pocket for his wallet before he walked off down the street. 

 

Hannibal had many talents one of which he had time to work on was patience. So after he had prepared what he could before hand he sat in his familiar chair waiting for their dinner-guest-to arrive. Soon he began to wander looking for a proper beverage to go with their meal when he heard the front door creaking open. He moved to the entry hall watching Bedelia’s face turn white as she slowly moved her eyes up from his shoes to his face. 

“Hannibal…”

“Hello Bedelia.” The instant her name was spoke she ran back for the door. Hannibal followed slowly after her assured Will would be there to catch his running pig. However when the door was flung open and Will was not standing there Hannibal leaped forward snatching onto a lock of her hair. He ignored her scream of pain and flung her back into the house. The force on which she hit her head against the wall knocked her unconscious onto the floor. Hannibal took that time to peer outside looking to where Will should have been and saw instead an empty space. Slowly Hannibal closed the door putting the lock back in place.


	4. Inertia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week woo! Thanks for the comments and kudos and everything they really honestly make my day like you have no idea :) 
> 
> Um fair warning I guess, I go a bit heavy handed on the violence in this chapter and there are descriptions of mutilation and phantom limb. But in any case I hope you enjoy! And I think we all know what happens after this chapter ;)   
> Chapter song: Arctic Monkeys "Stop The World I Want To Get Off With You."

When Bedelia woke from her forced sleep she felt dizzy, and heavily intoxicated. She sat in her dining room the lights dim save a few glowing candles adorning the table set in front of her. She could all but view the room in horror as she sat motionless, her ears waiting to hear the sure sounds of Hannibal stepping around the house. Emptiness was soon filled with even more emptiness as she looked down to the place setting in front of her, eyes slowly going lower until their gaze reached her lap. With a sharp intake of breath she tried to move to see more, or less. She longed to scream and run, to escape whatever drug it was Hannibal had put her on. But she could not, he would catch her. She felt paralyzed staring at her missing limb, still feeling it, trying to bend a knee that was no longer there. When she at last managed to look away she stared at the steaming feast presented atop the table. The long elegantly wrapped meal waiting to be consumed. Instantly her mind registered the connection and it was all she could do but to concentrate on not vomiting. Slowly, as quietly as possible she reached for the utensil closest to her, hiding it on her lap just before she heard a soft creak coming from the kitchen. 

Hannibal stepped into the room smiling as he brought out a bowl of sauce, lightly placing it on the table. “Good Evening Bedelia.” Hannibal spoke first standing at the opposite head of the table.

“What are you doing here Hannibal?” Bedelia spoke softly and low watching Hannibals every move. 

“You know why I’m here.” Hannibal’s smile faded as he folded his apron looking away from Bedelia. She gave the table another quick scan and laughed, causing Hannibal to refocus onto her.

“I see you are still being ambitious with your feelings towards Will Graham.” Bedelia spoke glancing to the third place setting. The corner of Hannibals mouth twitched just the slightest, she barely caught the motion before he spoke once more. 

“I have no more question in regards to William's thoughts on myself, or our relationship.” Hannibal was lying, but in this instance Bedelia was not sure, with a feast of things floating in her subconscious.

“I can no longer take your word as law Hannibal. It has yet to be seen. As of now you are still alone, and I have remained a safe distance...as far as my mind goes.” Bedelia whispered the last trying not to let her eyes betray her by looking to her missing limb. 

“Are you so certain that you are the only expert on the matters of your mind?” Hannibal stepped closer beginning to fiddle with the meal he had prepared, his eyes every now and again darting to a window. Bedelia did not answer pondering her chances. If Will did show up, she suspected there was little chance for her. However if he did not, there was still room for her in Hannibal’s world. If she wanted to be there simply to escape her demise or because she purely wanted to, would be kept a secret. Even from herself. The shudder that worked through her did not last long as she heard a heavy knocking coming from the front door.

Hannibal internalized the hopeful smile threatening to spread across his face as he stepped away from the table and to the front door. He reached for the door handle and slowly Will was revealed, a small crooked twist to his lips as he shifted nervously looking everywhere but Hannibal. 

“Will…” Hannibal whispered looking at the object in his hands. A very familiar bottle of wine, unopened. 

“Ceremony and what not.” Will grumbled handing Hannibal the wine before he stepped inside the house. Hannibal followed after once again walking into the dining room and enjoying the horrified wide eyed look from Bedelia as she gazed upon Will. 

“Bedelia.” Will acknowledge her taking in the beautiful food arrangement on the table. 

“Think about what you are doing William.” Bedelia spoke softly, her breath coming shorter. Hannibal grinned as Will sat at the proper chair between Hannibal’s and Bedeila’s. 

“I’ll go get some glasses.” Hannibal hummed moving to the kitchen. 

“I have thought about my actions. And I’ve decided they are no long up for debate among outside forces.” Will nodded to the woman on his left still looking at the space where Hannibal had vanished. 

“If I can not persuade you then tell me why are you doing this?” Bedelia asked still feeling dizzy, possibly more so after seeing Will. 

Will leaned closer to her his eyes finally making a connection with hers as his smile widened. “Because you stayed behind the veil…” Bedelia considered him for a moment knowing there would be more. “And you took my place.” Before she had a chance to respond Hannibal walked back into the room empty glasses and bottle in hand, practically glowing as he poured each glass. They all remained silent as Hannibal began to serve the meal he had prepared, first to Will then stepping beside Bedelia leaning close to present it in the most extravagant fashion. Just as he finished his scrutiny Bedelia leaned closer to him. Her arm shot up knife in hand, the blade cut through the side of Hannibals face exactly where Will had been attacked. Hannibal stepped back pushing the woman away from him, mildly confused when he heard her scream after his shove. Hannibal pulled the utensil out of his flesh as he turned back around to witness Will climb across the table and tackle Bedelia to the floor his own knife in hand.

Hannibal considered stopping Will, he had, had other plans for the remaining parts of Bedelia. He had to meticulously kept her alive and well fed for such purposes. But when Will turned to him his eyes dark contrasting his features alight and the woman beneath him struggling, all those intentions vanished as he nodded. Bedelia screamed noticing the agreement and Hannibal stepped forward. 

“May I?” Hannibal leaned down rolling up his shirt sleeve. Will moved aside slightly, still holding her down as Hannibal pried her mouth open. The escalation of fear in her eyes and heart beat gave Will a new sense of bliss as he watched Hannibal slowly slide his hand into her mouth. When Will saw her jaw clench down biting Hannibal’s wrist as he slid further into her Will freed one of her hands to grip at the underside of her jaw, preventing her from biting down again. When she began to scratch at Wills face he moved her hand under his knee preventing her from doing so further. Hannibal's arm had almost entirely disappeared into her mouth his elbow almost reaching her lips when there was a sudden silence to the room. Slowly Hannibal retracted his arm, Bedelia's chest collapsing in heavy breaths when the limb was completely out. Her mouth opened and closed, only breath floating quietly from her lips as Hannibal moved aside leaving Will to his own desires. 

Hannibal stayed close by only peeking at the careful movements of Will’s hands occasionally, not wanting the work to be spoiled for it’s finish. After nearly a half an hour Hannibal’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes desperately wanting to look up from the book he had been skimming through. The sudden feeling of death filling the spaces of the room between him and Will. Quickly he closed the book and without looking at what Will had done walked out of the room to where he thought he might find some old clothes of his and where he could clean his new injury. 

When Hannibal walked downstairs new and yet old clothing hung on to him, his first view of the display that had been made was Will. His back was turned to Hannibal as he took a large gulp of wine from the glass Hannibal had poured for him earlier. Then he saw a pale foot hanging from the ceiling. Slowly he moved closer, every inch of Bedelia had been severed from it’s place of origin. Instead every limb, finger, organ hung in place from the ceiling floating in a manner that when Will stepped aside and Hannibal took his place it all aligned to make the perfect image of a dissected woman. Its crowning glory was the tongue wrapped around her neck hanging her head above her shoulders and arms. 

Hannibal tore his eyes away from the display to Will who stood silently watching him, blood covered his arms and clothing, a few spatters across his face. Will’s pupils were blown wide and his breathing uneven. Will stepped closer to Hannibal eyes darting to his lips briefly but he stepped back away, looking again to the display. Hannibal immediately reached out and grabbed Will, his hand steady on Will’s back as he pushed them together. Hannibal tilted his head down taking Will’s lips hungrily, his hand on Will’s back gripping onto the fabric of his ruined shirt. When Will kissed him back just as fiercely Hannibal's free hand moved to Will’s hair gripping at the strands and pushing them impossibly closer. Will’s eyes fluttered closed as the warmth from his hands travelled through his body leaving his skin with a warm tingle. He needed more, wanted more, needed to be as possibly connected to Hannibal as he could be. The wine glass he had been holding dropped soundlessly to the floor as they consumed each other. His mouth parted biting onto the other man's lip before he slid his tongue inside Hannibal’s mouth. 

Hannibal wrapped his arm across Will’s back and his other around Will’s shoulders pressing them closer together as he followed Will’s leading kiss. His head bent down to devour whatever Will chose to give him. When Will sucked on his lower lip Hannibals vocals released a soft groan. He untangled their lips grazing his mouth across the warm skin of Will’s cheek and neck leaving a trail of soft kisses and bites as Will threw his head back tilting his hips towards Hannibal. 

“I love you.”


	5. Rapacious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again! Life and all that. Well fair warning this fic is explicit if you couldn't gather that from the last chapter. This chapter is a lot less bloody, but just as gooey ;)
> 
> Chapter Song: One and Only Adele (I'll probably just make a list at the end of the fic with all the songs?)

Will felt like his heart had expanded in his chest, had become a soft ache against his bones threatening to overtake every organ in his body as the words echoed in his mind. He understood the words, personally. If there was to be any moment to relinquish the sentiment it was now, but Hannibal’s gripping fingers and piercing gaze had softened as he watched Will’s silent thoughts teasingly flash within his eyes. There was a moment of profound silence before Will’s hands lost their uncompromising stiffness and glided slowly up Hannibal’s back. Will blinked, his heart fluttering uncomfortably in anticipation as he opened his lips to respond.

“I -” Not another second passed between Will’s gently spoken syllable and the re collision of their mouths. Will would swear until the day he died that he heard Hannibal growl against their kiss. The day he died may have been closer than anticipated when Hannibal forced him back into a wall. Will thought in this moment he had never known insanity as Hannibal’s lips slithered a slow serpentine path down his neck leaving small venomous bites scattered on his skin. “Hannibal-” Will started to whisper the name shaking his head and closing his eyes when it sounded more like a prayer then a name. 

Hannibal’s hands slowly skimmed over each shirt button quickly undoing each one before he looked back up to Will, his eyes unashamedly lingering over Will’s heavily panting chest. Will’s eyes reopened at the sudden loss of Hannibal’s careful touches looking down to the man who silently watched him breathing. Will considered him for another moment, thinking back to his past lovers and how every action had felt somehow involuntary, a second thought. But when Hannibal kneeled down before him his lips cold against his exposed skin every action felt premeditated, a carefully focused artist leaving strokes of paint across a canvas. Hannibal’s breath skimmed over Will’s scattered chest hair resulting in a chill creeping along Will’s warm body. Hannibal viewed the effect with silent admiration as he gently lifted himself off the floor his hands taking the hold of the fabric that made Will’s shirt. Will helped Hannibal by shrugging off his shirt, their lips impossibly close to contact, breathing each other's air. Hannibal’s eyes once again met Will’s when the shirt was removed and delicately he kissed the man in front of him again, hands now occupied with exploring the curves and bends of Will’s chest and back. His fingers lingering over the very prominent scar at Will’s middle. 

Will felt the hesitant touch over his stomach as he clung onto Hannibal, his focus up to this point being the man’s lips. He opened his eyes pulling away slightly before he moved to rid Hannibal of his jacket and quickly refocusing on the shirt buttons in his way. In a surprise Hannibal gasped against Will’s touch, looking down to Will’s hands just in time to see him undoing the last barrier to the skin of his chest. Will smiled watching the reaction, a dreadful realization crossing his mind as Hannibal leaned toward his touch. To further his curious epiphany Will observed Hannibal as his fingers traced along the rim of Hannibal’s pants one brave finger sinking below the waist line before quickly resurfacing. Hannibal groaned at the contact his head bowing forward and onto Will’s shoulder before he bit down on the skin there. Will bit his own lip at the action both his hands now on Hannibal’s waist, one sinking back to the waist band. 

“I’ve never stopped to consider how long overdue this is for you.” Will whispered as his right hand soundlessly unzipped Hannibal’s pants. Hannibal had begun kissing Will’s neck again his left hand on Will’s back and his right gripping delightfully in the dark curls atop Will’s head.

“It could not be overdue until you had admitted your feelings. Until then-” Hannibal paused sucking in a breath as Will’s fingers traced the outline of his hard on through his underwear. “Un-Until this point noting was due.” Hannibal sounded like he had planned more to say but as Will’s hand slid into the underwear Hannibal went completely silent. His breath caught in his throat as Will’s fingers wrapped around him. Will moved slowly, setting a steady pace and Hannibal responded by thrusting his hips forward into Will’s hand. Only a few moments passed before Hannibal had regained his control and moved his own hands to Will’s pants. His hand slid beneath the material effortlessly his mind unable to resist tisking at the improper fit of Will’s clothes before he began to stroke at Will. 

Will mumbled something unintelligible, his free hand gripping tightly onto Hannibal’s hip before he too began to thrust against Hannibal’s hand. 

“Bedroom?” Will grunted against Hannibal’s skin his lip catching on Hannibal’s ear as he spoke. 

“Spare, upstairs to the right.” Hannibal replied feeling entirely out of breath, feeling Will’s words hot against his neck. Will seemed to come to a silent decision as he stepped away from the wall Hannibal had him pressed against. Hannibal ignored the movement as their lips reconnected Will pressed tightly to his front. Will placed a soft hand onto Hannibal’s back before lowering them both to the floor. Hannibal considered complaining but when Will laid completely atop him their hands now exploring other parts of their companions bodies and their hips meeting together in a slow rhythm, he chose to keep his thoughts to himself. Will separated their kiss and moved down Hannibal’s body his fingers hooking onto the doctor’s pants and underwear before pulling them down and off completely. Hannibal lay stretched out before him, one arm bent up and over his head so his head could rest on his hand instead of the carpet underneath, the other gripping tightly onto Will’s clothed thigh as he was straddled. Hannibal was older than him but the definition in his body could not be argued, only admired as Will hastily removed the remainder of his own clothes.

Will crawled back over the man laid bare before him, his arms holding him just above contact as he slid his mouth along Hannibal’s chest. Their hands met on the side of Hannibal’s body and their fingers entangled as Will’s tongue caressed the jut of Hannibal’s hips. Hannibal’s erection twitched when Will untangled their hands to place his right at the base of Hannibal’s dick. Will looked up to the man from his now lowered angle. Hannibal was watching him closely, his neck straining to keep his head upright as he observed, panting through his open mouth. Will pulled his gaze away before closing his eyes and licking a wet stripe up the underside of Hannibal’s dick. The taste was foreign, but not unpleasant, mostly muted. Before he could think further on it Will slid the length into his mouth making sure not to let his teeth scrape the flesh. For a moment worry clouded his thoughts of his inexperience with this particular act of intimacy but when Hannibal’s head fell back and he released a overwhelmed huff of air Will’s worries vanished. At first he let his tongue slide delicately over the engorged skin repeatedly. When he reopened his eyes and saw Hannibal squirming beneath his careful attentions he decided to hollow his cheeks, the flat of his tongue gliding over the head slowly. 

Hannibal’s hips propelled upwards, a stutter of Will’s name leaving him in the form of a groan. He attempted to stop his hips from moving and thrusting into Will’s mouth but it was impossible when he felt the pressure of Will’s tongue move to his tip. Will seemed to understand his struggle as his free hand gripped tighter onto Hannibal’s hip pushing him down into the rug below them. Will’s erection was aching when he noticed Hannibal’s skin starting to sweat, his hushed words chanting Will’s name as he repeated the actions that elicited the best responses.

“Will I’m not going to continue for much longer.” Hannibal remarked between gritted teeth. Will paused shaken from his enjoyment of the older man writhing beneath him. He released Hannibal’s cock from his mouth kissing along the inside of his thighs and gently biting down on the skin before his reply. 

“What should I do?” Will asked earnestly. Something felt not quite right, he knew neither of them would last long enough for actual intercorse, he frankly wasn’t sure he was ready for that now. Hannibal placed his hand on Will’s exposed shoulder abruptly sitting up, before he stood he placed a small lingering kiss to Will’s lips. 

“Wait one moment.” Hannibal asked, standing then moving into the kitchen. Will watched him from the floor. He looked around, Bedelia’s display hanging still, the red stains on his skin standing out against his light complexion. His thoughts urgently turning dark, thinking they should not be here, not just on the carpet but in the house at all. They should have left the instant he had finished his display. Before his thoughts could take him any further Hannibal walked back into the room, a bottle in hand. It was the wine Will had brought, and for all the understanding he had of Hannibal, he could not understand what the man was doing now. “Lay down Will.” Hannibal spoke kneeling back down to Will and kissing him until he lay on his back.

Hannibal watched Will’s confused gaze between himself and the bottle as he reopened it. “This is a less ideal means, but it is our best for now.” Hannibal spoke, his eyes wondering the expanse of Will’s body, truly getting the chance to enjoy the view from his new placement between Will’s legs, kneeling above him. Will had a twisted thought and he immediately sat up pushing the hand Hannibal used to hold the bottle away. 

“No, if you think- we can’t…” Will stuttered trying to say the words without blushing but in the end failing. “We can’t put- uh use that in you.” Will whispered the last words trying to understand if he was really the expert on these matters and not for once Hannibal. Hannibal smiled with a small laugh, his left hand coming up to trace his fingers along the blush on Will’s face. 

“We’re not.” Was all that hannibal replied before he poured some of the liquid into his hand. Slowly he brought the limb down to Will’s erection. Will sighed in relief, only to stutter at the cool wet sensation Hannibal’s actions produced. Hannibal began stroking him at a fast steady pace and quickly Will forgot about his worries, and the confusing liquid being used to give him pleasure. Hannibal hummed in satisfaction as Will layed back, his hips slowly bucking upwards into his hand. When Will was once again lost to his passions and groaning a mixture of Hannibal’s name with profanities the doctor decided to stop. Will groaned at the loss, his eyes immediately snapping open to witness Hannibal once again taking hold of the bottle. He poured more into his hand and instead of returning to Will the hand went to Hannibal’s own erection. Will felt his heartbeat rapidly in his veins, drumming out the sounds of the world as he watched Hannibal slowly coat himself in the wine. Will moved his own hand to his now desperate hard on, his focus still completely on Hannibal.

Hannibal noticed the movement below him and moaned torn between letting Will continue and following through with his plans. When Will made a small gasping noise he pushed Will’s hand aside and lowered himself over the man. Will responded instantly, his arms wrapping around Hannibal’s neck and bringing him down into a devouring kiss. Their lips glided against each other carelessly, teeth bumping together, tongues clashing and trying to lap at the other’s taste. Will arched his back when Hannibal pressed their erections together, both still slick from his earlier attentions. Hannibal moved his arms under Will’s back, his hands coming up from under to hold onto Will’s shoulders as he guided them into a solid pace of thrusting against each other. Will understood now why the liquid had been necessary, the friction felt blissful but had they both been without any kind of lube the motions they now performed would not have felt nearly as pleasant. Hannibal’s hand held tighter to will as their lips disconnected, his head rolling to the side of Will’s neck as a series of moans floated from his mouth to Will’s ear. Will kissed whatever he could reach, tenderly whispering Hannibal’s name over and over. When Will felt the man above him stutter he knew it was over. Soon a hot sensation warmed his stomach as Hannibal spilled out over him, his voice cracked as he called Will’s name. Will watched, breath caught in his throat, their cocks still sliding together. The added hot slick was enough for will, the combination of it with Hannibal’s cries had him coming as well. His fingers dug into the muscle on Hannibal’s back as he arched, ecstasy ripping him apart from the inside.

Hannibal collapsed, considerate enough for Will, on his side. Will panted turning his head to the side looking at the man he had come to love. He assumed Hannibal saw the sentiment on his face as he leaned in, the arm that was not pinned underneath will still wrapping around Will’s waist to pull them closer. They kissed, they kissed for what felt like several long slow hours, Will thought briefly he could very happily fall asleep kissing Hannibal as his body grew tired. But it seemed he would have to be the reasonable one as he pulled away. 

“We should really clean up.” Will remarked with a small laugh looking to Hannibal’s gunshot wound, the bandages dampened by sweat and other liquids. Hannibal sighed but agreed with Will. No longer entwined around Will it was hard to argue their current situation was a messy one.

“I’ll show you to the bathroom. After there is something we need to discuss.”


	6. Harpsichord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving a little slowly now, but no worries things are going to start getting exciting very soon. Ah and a shout out to tumblr user "sparklingwaterbabie" for helping me learn things about Ireland which will be used in the upcoming chapters. 
> 
> Chapter song, "Safe and Sound" cover by Me vs Gravity (Song by Taylor Swift).

“What is your opinion of Ireland?” Hannibal asked pulling a shirt on. He and Will had spent the last few hours or so washing themselves up and cleaning their clothes in Bedelia’s washer and dryer. 

“Not much, I’ve never been.” Will replied lightly poking at the injury on the side of his face. Hannibal smiled running his hand over the front of his shirt while he looked at Will. 

“That is where I plan to go, if you find it agreeable.” Hannibal walked to where will sat in a chair and took the ointment from Will’s hand. He began placing it on the wound delicately, waiting for Will’s response. Will tilted his head to the side slightly, allowing Hannibal better access to the side of his face. Hannibal became distracted watching the skin of Will’s throat stretch with his movements, heart beating steadily, breaths slow and even. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve gone across an ocean to be with you.” Will laughed softly starting to feel cold, still waiting for his clothes from the dryer. Hannibal knew his light hearted response did not come easily. Ireland was far, quiet, and lacked familiarity. “What would I do there?” Will’s voice turned to a whisper, eyes focusing down into his lap. Hannibal considered him for a moment setting the medicine down and sitting next to him in another chair. 

“The land I have there is part of a farm, it has not been worked for many years. You can if you desire nurse it back to life. There would be a spacious area for growth, and animals.” Hannibal added the last turning to glance at Will curiously. 

“That...sounds nice.” Will spoke, his eyes meeting Hannibal’s as he turned to look at the man beside him. Hannibal sat up straighter smiling broadly now, Will couldn’t understand why the reaction made him so easily mimic the grin but none the less he did. He felt like laughing, his heart was light, and his stomach fluttered. Worry and doubt had been shoved firmly into the dark spaces of his mind, to for the present, be ignored. Will leaned forward his hand moving to Hannibal’s arm for balance as he lightly pressed their lips together. The warmth that spread through him was instantaneous. Hannibal placed his hand under Will’s jaw lifting their kiss, his fingers softly tracing Will’s skin as his hand moved around to the back of Will’s head. Will smiled into their kiss, parting his lips and marking Hannibal’s with a small nip. Hannibal smiled back against Will’s playful bite with a smothered laugh as he used both his arms to wrap around Will and pull the profiler into his lap. Will allowed the movement, keeping their lips connected in a slow and savory dance as he straddled Hannibal. They were both lost to their attentions towards their partner when they were startled apart by the loud buzzing of the dryer completing it’s cycle. 

“When are we leaving?” Will collected himself un-clenching his hands from Hannibal and standing to go fetch his clothes.

“Tomorrow, in the morning. Perhaps now we should take this time to catch up on our sleep.” Hannibal replied looking down to the watch on his wrist. Will huffed pulling his pants on and looking over to Hannibal. 

“I don’t know how much sleep I’ll be getting here.” Will said moving back to Hannibal. Hannibal looked up at Will from his chair, taking the younger man’s hand into his own and lightly placing a kiss atop it.

“No matter, there is no harm in trying.” Hannibal stood leading them out of the laundry room and through the house to one of the guest bedrooms. Will still looked hesitant, feeling uneasy about sleeping in Bedelia's home, before or after her death. “If you’d rather I can sleep in another room.” Hannibal asked patiently waiting for Will’s answer. Will shook his head moving over to the bed and sitting above the covers. 

“No, stay.” Will leaned back against the headboard watching Hannibal as he approached the bed. Hannibal laid down next to him, climbing under the covers and turning on his side to face Will. Will slid down from the headboard to lay on his side reaching a hand out to hold onto Hannibal’s. A few moments of silence passed before Will averted his eyes. “I’ve never been with a man before.” Will spoke softly, his voice low, almost harsh as he moved to lay on his back, hand still connected with Hannibal’s. 

“Our relationship, physical or not does not necessarily conform to society's expectations. What ever may be causing you distress does not inevitably have to occur.” Hannibal in turn laid on his back, head still to his side watching Will’s chest rise and fall. 

“I know, but I...I want it to.” Will said turning back to look at Hannibal who smiled at him through the darkness. 

“We are two men built on the strong foundations of time and patience, after tomorrow time will slow. We won't be running, or hunting. The once necessity for swift actions and reactions will become obsolete.” Will considered this for a moment. He had not thought about the quiet days filled with un-action to come. A day where he was not pursued by Hannibal or other, and the day he would not pursue. He needed time, to understand his want for Hannibal, and they would have it now.  
“Thank you.” Will replied after a while once again turning on his side to face Hannibal. Hannibal nodded before closing his eyes. Will stayed there watching Hannibal gradually fade into sleep for a long period of time. When Will noticed their synchronized breaths he closed his own eyes. 

-

When Will reopened his eyes there was light coming from the window. Birds were chirping outside, and there was an empty indent on the bed next to him. Will wondered if Hannibal would always be gone when he woke, before he too left the bed. When he entered the empty hallway he could hear Hannibal downstairs talking on the phone, in a another language. Will walked down into the kitchen just when Hannibal hung the phone up. 

“Good morning Will.” Hannibal greeted him passing over a cup of coffee. Will took it thankful, he was starving, immediately his eyes latching onto a plate of food set out as well. “Please.” Hannibal gestured to the plate seeing Will’s hungry gaze. Will moved around the counter sitting at one of the stools and dragging the plate towards himself. Hannibal enjoyed the disheveled look to Will as he stumbled over to the plate, his hair still a mess from sleep, clothes lightly wrinkled.

“Thank you. I think I’d starve to death if it wasn’t for you.” Will smiled already taking the first bite. 

“I could teach you anything you like.” Hannibal said to Will as he took hold of his own plate. Will laughed at that watching Hannibal sit down beside him. 

“I’ve never been much of a cook, I don’t know how much you’d like me as a student.” Will replied between mouthfuls. Hannibal nodded in acceptance, starting to eat his own food. 

“Any good teacher accepts a challenge...The car should be here soon, will you be ready to leave?” Hannibal asked taking a sip of some water he had set out. 

“Yes, but there is one thing I wanted to ask about.” Will set down his fork turning to face Hannibal. 

“What would that be?” Hannibal too set down his fork connecting their eyes before Will spoke again. 

“I want my dogs.” Will looked nervous waiting for Hannibal’s reaction. But Hannibal’s features remained neutral. 

“I’ve already made plans to retrieve them. They may not be there as soon as we are, but they will come.” Hannibal began to eat again, enjoying the relaxed smile on Will’s lips as he picked his fork up again. Almost as quickly as they had settled Will’s concern the phone rang again.


	7. Farraige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long! I hope you're still enjoying, and I'll try to be a bit quicker on updates! :)

Hannibal could tell Will was getting tired of moving around, but soon they would be at the final stretch. Hannibal’s ex patient had arranged the cargo ship they would be taking to get to Ireland. Will still seemed entirely unconvinced about their means of transportation. 

“You mean to tell me, there will be beds, and a kitchen, and it’s safe?” Will had asked after they had been driving for several hours. Their port was in New York. 

“Yes, it will take longer than an airplane would, but the likelyhood of our capture is diminished by astounding numbers.” Hannibal replied pulling into a car parking lot and looking over to Will who stared out the window wordlessly. The driver had brought each of them a new pair of clothes and he had severely gotten Will’s usual taste wrong. Will was dressed impeccably, similar to something Hannibal would wear, or pick for Will himself.

“Is that it?” Will asked looking out over the bay at a cargo ship sitting at dock. Hannibal moved his gaze from Will to the ship Will referred to.

“Yes I believe so.” Hannibal answered pulling the keys out of the ignition and opening his door. Will followed after him, his eyes darting to the dropped keys on the pavement next to the car. 

“Hoping someone will steal it?” Will guessed walking beside Hannibal now. 

“If it is stolen, it will take twice as long for them to connect us to this location, considering it will not be reported.” Hannibal smiled opening a door into a small office along the dock. 

“If they are actually after us.” Will offered, stepping inside the office and lowering his voice as they came upon a young woman sitting behind a desk. Hannibal spoke with the woman for a few minutes, exchanging pleasantries and money before he walked back to Will standing in the corner with their bags. 

“Have you ever heard the story of the brave Spartan boy?” Hannibal lead the way out of the building moving now to the ship. Will had to pause to think of the story, it did sound familiar. 

“The Spartan boy who stole the fox…” Will considered the rest of the story, it had been a while but he could remember most of it. “He stole the fox and when he tried to hide it it ate through his stomach.” Will spoke walking up beside Hannibal as he leaned against a railing overlooking the sharp dark water. 

“He didn’t want to face the punishment for being disobedient by crying out in pain. So by the time he could cry for help, it was too late.” Hannibal summarized looking upon the large ship about to be their passage to safety. “This must be our behaviour until we have reached assured safety. If we are undisciplined without caution in our actions the reprimand will be intolerable.” Will nodded his head in agreement looking over to Hannibal. 

“I’d prefer the fox eat me slowly under my uniform then lose you.” Will couldn’t make eye contact as he stated the confession. Hannibal placed a soft hand on his shoulder before they started to walk again. 

-

“Jack there’s nothing.” the voice over the phone spoke slowly, hesitantly. “We’ve had a team searching the water for days, they aren’t going to find anything, they’ve either been swept up by the waves or have run off.” Jack tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk, his eyes lingering on the framed picture of his wife before he answered. 

“Okay call it off, I-” Before Jack could finish his order Zeller and Price shoved their way into his office. 

“Jack we found something!” Zeller exclaimed holding out a file to his boss. 

“They’re still alive, and thriving.” Price added as Jack hung up his phone and opened the file. Inside was the home of Dr. Bedelia Du Maurier and what remained of her. 

“How do you know it was both of them?” Jack’s voice faltered, flipping through the images.

“Wine bottle, had his and hannibal’s fingerprints all over it.” Zeller handed over a wine bottle that had been placed in an evidence bag. Jack slowly nodded his head handing both the file and bottle back to the two men in front of him. 

“Out now!” Jack bellowed pointing to the door. Both men scampered out, cringing when they heard the muffled sound of things breaking after the door slammed behind them. 

“I thought this was good?” Zeller looked over to Price as they walked back to the lab. 

“It’s Will, Brian. Crawford was only looking for them because he didn’t want to think Will had finally gave into Hannibal.” Price answered looking down to the wine bottle in his hands. 

“Should we tell him about...you know…?”Zeller paused at the doors into the lab, his face going red. 

“Probably not.” Price thought for under a second before his answer, and opened the door for his colleague.

-  
Their cargo ship suite had proven surprisingly accommodating. Will could admit he’d had his doubts, but once they had stepped into the cozy space he was, pleasantly surprised. When they had reached their destination Will felt himself longing to stay in the warm comfortable bed, rather than facing the harsh ocean breeze of the Irish shore. He was currently walking down the ramp to the dock from the ship, Hannibal ahead of him waving to a woman in the distance standing by a car. 

“Katherine, thank you for coming.“ Hannibal greeted the woman, placing a kiss on her cheek at the same time she did his. 

“Oh no fuss, we’ve missed our favourite chef for far too long.” The woman replied smiling up at Hannibal and taking his bag from him to place into the trunk of her car. “Who’s this then?” She addressed Will with a warm smile, taking his bag as well. 

“Henry, my sous chef.” Hannibal beamed looking over to Will, not missing the warning glare from the man of subject. 

“Lovely, come boys time to get going, before it gets dark.” Katherine directed them into the car. Hannibal sat in the front with the woman and Will sat in the back staring out the window. Hannibal had given him a brief idea of what they were on their way to while on the ship. Hannibal had apparently once lived in the area and owned a small shop and restaurant with an apartment over it. He had told Will he would pose as Henry the sous chef, and that he didn’t actually have to cook. But if the neighbours were coming to pick them up, something told Will there would be a great deal more noses around then expected. 

“My husband's got a nice warm meal cooking up back home for the two of ya.” Katherine smiled looking over to Hannibal sitting in the passenger seat beside her.

“I’m sure it will be exquisite, thank you for all of your preparations.” Hannibal smiled politely to their driver, giving Will a quick glance through the mirror.

“So, Henry if you cook like our Hannibal does, we might have to lock you both up. Nearly ten years since we’ve seen him!” Katherine spoke as they turned the car into a small seaside village. It was quiet, not even one other car on the road at the same time as them. Most the buildings were brightly colored and half the roads going off the main weren't even paved.

“I don’t think you would have to lock me up, to keep me here.” Will replied looking to his right at the grey rolling ocean that he could faintly hear roaring from inside the car. The woman laughed pulling up to a small store front and putting the car into park. 

“Should I come back round in a bit, or you’d rather walk?” Katherine asked turning in her seat to smile at the two of them. 

“A walk would be good for our sea worn legs right now I think. It will be a test to my memory to find your home once again.” Hannibal answered already getting out and walking around the to the trunk. 

“Alrighty dears, I’ll pop the trunk and see you about let’s say two hours?” Katherine said pressing the release for the trunk and smiling at Will as he got out. Will walked around the back and took both his and Hannibal’s bags when the older man shut the trunk. 

“Two hours.” Hannibal confirmed, smiling and walking away up to the building with the two large windows looking in through the front. 

“This is it?” Will asked walking up behind Hannibal after waving Katherine goodbye. Hannibal nodded pulling a key out from his pocket and unlocking one of the front doors. The door creaked and a cloud of dust flew out to be swept away by the ocean breeze. 

“It may be a bit of work before we can re open, but everything is here.” Hannibal stated as they walked inside. Hannibal was right, inside there were about six tables and two booths. There on the right side stood a long bar and the doors into the kitchen. Before Will could satisfy his need to explore the building Hannibal ushered him upstairs taking the bags from Will’s hands. The upstairs was the same size as the lower restaurant. Instead there was a large room with a bed and desk, and a private washroom in the corner hidden behind a wall and door. 

“A bit small.” Will commented looking around and walking to the bathroom to peer inside. Hannibal laughed behind him and Will turned around to look at the man. 

“Yes, but you haven’t seen the best part.” Hannibal gestured to two large doors at the front of the room. They were made of glass but covered by long curtains. Will walked over and opened the curtains. The ocean was all he could see, the sun just a red smudge on the grey clouds hanging low above them. 

“It will have to do.” Will teased looking over to Hannibal who watched him warmly. Hannibal walked up behind him wrapping his arms around Will’s waist and resting his chin on Will’s shoulder.

“There is a sizable garden in the back as well for your dogs.” Hannibal added unable to resist the urge to place a small kiss to the skin just above Will’s collar.

“Well now it’s perfect.” Will smiled turning his head slightly to look to the man holding him. He leaned down slowly, closing his eyes and pressing their lips together. Hannibal spun him around and stood up taller again. Will felt his stomach twist and he wondered how long before that reaction would stop as Hannibal kissed him back with the most attention anyone person has ever given him. Will reluctantly pulled himself away. 

“Maybe we should get ready and clean up.” Will suggested, still keeping his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders. Hannibal leaned down for one last fleeting kiss before he let go of the shorter man and walked back over to their bags. 

“We need to go over your alias more.”


End file.
